Jet Set Radio Future: Broadband
by Robot87
Summary: Updated ch. 2 and added a new one! The souls of the street are being enhanced! Can the rudies defeat the group known as Broadband?
1. Chapter 1: Pots Victory

Jet Set Radio Future: Broadband Chapter 1: Pots Triumph  
  
Hey to all you rudies in heart out there! DJ Professor K here bringing the lowdown on the lowdown in the most down radio station the the world! Jet Set Radioooooo! Now, I have no idea what to say! I'm tone deaf. Like, like, My first kiss! Oh wait! I know what to talk about! It was just yesterday!  
  
At the Garage everybody was jammin' on my sounds when no other than my man, Pots woke up. Now, he isn't that energetic, but something must've shaken him up, because he's got his skates on, ready to roll! Only prob, no one's giving him attention! "Not now," says Yo-Yo. "Please pots," remarks Corn. "Come on, we're in a session says the heartbreaker Gum. Everybody said something similar. Pots was so mad, so mad he ran away.  
  
Making his way to Sky-Dinosaurian Square, He met up with the notorious Roukako Gouji. He's Was talking to the leader of the immortals about a plan . And you just can't believe it, folks! He's manufacturing a chemical on the fortified residential zone to make people obey him! Pots just can't let that happen, but when he came back to the garage, The Gi-Gi's was still not listening! So it's time to suit up, and get off!  
  
People remember the Fortified Residential Zone. Pots remembers, But he NEVER Saw that big building at the top! As he made his way to the top, he saw all the vats making the chemical Gouji calls it Rudie-B-gon.  
  
This place is not Gouji made. It was made by a organization called Broadband. A group of kids owned by a mysterious person. So mysterious, even the Great DJ Professor K doesn't know his name! As Pots went into the facility, he was spotted by. Zero Beat! Pots was confused. I'll be confused too! Zero Beat were disappearing before his very eyes! They are skipping a beat they never had! It was easy for pots to go to the Second floor!  
  
In the second floor were the control room and a weird symbol, like a circle with an X with two knives on it! Pots quickly sabotaged it, and when I said sabotage, I mean literally messed the place up! But the control center was still up and running! Then he saw a door light up. Needless to say, he went in! and saw a castle-like place with a person siting down on a platinum scepter. The person is a Puerto Rican with a gold shirt, silver pants, skates for speed, and the symbol on the back of his pants  
  
A moment of silence boom the room when sudenly he talked. " Welcome, Pots! I am Precious Metal! A member of Broadband, but you won't care! Because you're just a stupid dog! A mutt! No one loves you! You are useless against me! Try your best! I'm." While he's boasting about himself, Pots was getting pretty mad, Freaky mad! So mad a symbol just popped out of his forehead! Now, this symbol wasn't like the other symbol, it was the Graffiti soul symbol! Pots ran into Precious Metal like he was scrap! But then Precious did something I never seen in my life! He turned into a metallic monster!  
  
Pots was more determined than ever to be the thing, so much, the symbol of his kept shining. Pots wanted revenge, and wanted it bad! All he had was a spray can and that symbol on his forehead what he did was as incredible as the monster! He just wished on the can and sprayed it! The symbol on the forehead made the can bust and the paint hover around it! Pots just waved his hand and made the paint wrap around Precious. The paint turned while and sucked Precious in the paint! The paint, with Precious metal, Went back in the can and trapped the villain inside! Pots beat the villain, but he is now white with golden skates floating toward the Building, destroying all the R-B-Gon in there!  
  
Without anybody noticing, he floated into the garage into his house and went to sleep. The GI-Gi's just finished there session when they started to worry about Pots. When they went to his house, he was fast asleep, white with gold paws, and a paint can with the broadband symbol. The Gi-Gi's was confused, when just then a female just came in. The last thing she saw was Pots Symbol on his forehead, and then she fainted, without anybody noticing! Meanwhile, at a building on highway Zero, a meting is held, but that's another story  
  
Well that's about it in this one, folks! You should of seen it! It was awesome! But one question, If pots can do it, can the other rudies? If they can, what are their maximum? Can anybody with the call of the streets can do it?!?! Well, if that's true, then I'm the master! Well, if you want to hear it! Then you just have to wait for it! I'm tired and just got to go home! I'll see you in the radio waves! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Good, the Bad, and the Ru...

Jet Set Radio Future Broadband Chapter 2: The good, the bad, and the Rudie  
  
(Word to the audience (W-A) I know my first story was a little bumpy, but I'll try to make it better at the other chapters)  
  
Long after the battle between Pots and Precious Metal, a meting was held about the rest of Broadband.  
  
Standing aside was the leader of the group, a guy by the name of Modem.  
  
"So, Precious is gone! He needed to go! He lost the match when he changed his attitude. Besides, we have 5 more people left! Nobody can stop us, now!"  
  
Another voice spoke to Modem. "There is an obstacle in the way of victory, sir!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Modem. " She is weakening as we speak! She is no match for us!"  
  
Meanwhile, In the GGs Garage, as the gang notices Pots new color, the girl is still knocked out. This girl has on a black and blue shirt, some black overalls that said "Friendship" all over it, and a purple hat that covers her white hair like the middle of bread and jelly!  
  
As everybody is wondering about Pots, Beat came back from Shibuya Terminal to wait for somebody when.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
He suddenly noticed that 1) a girl is knocked out In the Garage, and 2) THAT'S HIS SISTER!  
  
As he helps his sister up, she regains consciousness for a second and gives him a locket. The locket had the same symbol as on the dogs' forehead. The symbol made him remember that faithful day, when he gave his sister that locket.  
  
"Somebody help me with this girl!" said the mysterious skater  
  
As soon as he screamed, the others ran to his call, finally noticing the semiconscious female.  
  
Two Minutes later.  
  
The girl woke up, seriously fatigued, and barely able to stand up.  
  
"What is your name?" said Yo-Yo.  
  
But before she could say a whisper, Beat speaks," Her name is, or at least what she was before, is Cotton. She is my sister."  
  
The entire gang was in awe. Who would've known that Beat had a sister?!?  
  
He gave his sister something to drink, then asked her how she got in this state.  
  
"It was Modem." She said with a soft voice.  
  
Beat was furious by the answer.  
  
"He trapped me I a place trying to suck up all my power." Then she smiled. "But I can't let that happen!"  
  
"Now you rest, sister!" said Beat, as he let his sister rest.  
  
As he walks away, the rest of the GGs notices the locket on his hand.  
  
"Is that the same symbol on Pots' head?" said Corn.  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
Corn was furious, but curious. "Then you know how Pots got this way! Will you PLEASE tell us how?"  
  
Beat laughed, finally noticing Pots new color. "He evolved."  
  
"WHAT ?!?!?" said the GGs.  
  
"He evolved. And for a minute there, I thought one of you people was going to do it ! See, we all have the soul of the streets but when we are more determined than ever, our souls become enhanced with great power, Ether evil or good. But there must be balance in the world. That's where my sister comes in. She's the Good Soul of the streets."  
  
The gang was confused, but they still listened.  
  
"The evil soul of the streets as a person by the name of Modem. He's the leader of a group of skaters who calls themselves broadband. They are enhanced, too. They're probably here to kill my sister, so please, help me defeat them!"  
  
"You got the wrong person!" said corn,, pointing to Pots.  
  
"If a dog can do it, don't you think a person can? You not only have to fell the rush of the streets, you also must see her eye to eye when you get there. Be determined, it's the only way!"  
  
"Can you tell us anything more about Modem" said the GGs.  
  
"That's all you need to know." Said Beat.  
  
"But we don't."  
  
"That's all you need to know." Said Beat.  
  
The GGs looked at him with a wondering stance, then went away to their separate places. Now alone with Cotton, He reminisces about that day.  
  
It was 5 years ago, way before Beat joined the GGs. Him, his sister, and his brother was playing on the Tokyo Line when suddenly, they found a cavern underground. Inside, there were two crests, one with the graffiti soul crest and another with the Bladed X crest. Beat found the graffiti soul crest and gave it to cotton as a present. Beat's Brother found the bladed X crest and wore it. Just after that the cavern started to collapse, trapping only Beat. The two other siblings tried to save him, but were too weak to pull some of the rocks out. Cotton cried and Beat's brother Started to get angry. That's when it began. Rocks started go float out intensely causing Beat to be free. When Beat got out of the cavern, He saw his Brother and sister, knocked out, Cotton glowing white, his brother glowing black. The colors interacting with one another.  
  
"Why we had to find it, Cotton? We could've been a happy family if it wasn't for that day. Now it has come to this. To save my sister, I have to.kill my brother!  
  
"Modem!" he said in a loud voice.  
  
His call roared down Tokyo, hitting the Building on Highway Zero.  
  
"All in due time, brother, all in due time!" 


	3. Chapter 3: A Mixed Up Reunion

(I might as well make a third chapter of it! I really like the idea and I'm trying to do my best! So, here's the next chapter! R&R and I'll hope it's not a third strike!)  
  
Jet Set Radio Future Broadband Chapter Three: A Mixed up reunion  
  
It was just two hours after Beats speech. Yo-Yo was skating down Hikage Street, worrying about cotton, but at the same time, thinking about what Beat said. "Pots soul is enhanced. You must see the street eye to eye." He was wondering what does it mean, when suddenly.  
  
Smack!  
  
He had a taste of building!  
  
As he picks himself up, he takes a look at the Dinosaur on the middle of the shopping center.  
  
"YA-HOO!" said Yo-Yo, as he boosted near the tail, causing the grind to become a ramp. In mid-air, he did a 1260 (3 ½ turns), his signature move. His pride and joy. Every time he does it, he thinks about his friend who did it before him. As a matter of fact, the day his friend left, when he did an 1800 (5 turns) in this very spot! Ever sense then, he always tried to do it, but never accomplished it  
  
"One day, you'll come back. And when you do Amigo, I'll outspin ya! YO!"  
  
As he walked toward the entrance to Shibuya Terminal, He saw a shadow. The shadow seemed to be looking at Yo-Yo. The shadow then left, egging Yo-Yo on. He was curious, so he followed him From Hikage, to Shibuya Terminal, To the Garage.  
  
At the Garage, Beat was still treating his sister when he felt a sudden electrical shock from his sister, when he looked to she why this is happening, he saw the shadow Yo-Yo was following. Beat was going to follow him, but saw Yo-Yo and quickly continued to care for his sister.  
  
Yo-Yo followed him everywhere until they were at the Future Site of the Rokkaku Expo.  
  
Yo-Yo Marveled as the whole place is filled with ramps and 10-ft. grind poles.  
  
Then the shadow speaks!  
  
"Good to see you again old friend!"  
  
Yo-Yo remembers the voice. It was his friend along time ago.  
  
"Ahhh! I see you remember! The shadow shows himself"  
  
He was wearing black jeans, a blue and white T-shirt that has a spinning top and a hand on it. He has a scar on his left cheek by his brown eyes. Yo- Yo remembers the scar. He put it there in a race around their neighborhood.  
  
"Justice." That's all Yo-Yo said.  
  
You see, Justice is his name. He was given the name of justice by the way he always brings Yo-Yo out of trouble.  
  
"Yes, Yo-Yo. That's who I am. Your old friend."  
  
"So why am I your old friend, Justice?"  
  
"Because, When we're finished with your group, you'll be history!"  
  
"So, you are one of them, then! Why?"  
  
"Because, my old friend, I wanted power! I wanted knowledge, and if I'll have to destroy you for it, then so be it!  
  
Yo-Yo was a little afraid of Justice, The last time they met, Justice was better than he was. Now Justice is a member of Broadband? He now have an enhanced soul! If there's a good time for that to happen to Yo-Yo, then that time is now!  
  
"Tag war! You, and me! In this stadium! In 3!" Justice said.  
  
Yo-Yo is more afraid of him than ever, but he can't let Justice see that! He knows Justice. When he says he's going to count to 3.  
  
"3!" they said in perfect unison.  
  
It was like they were the same person as they mimic all of their moves. Every time Yo-Yo hits the ramp, Justice does. Every time the Justice grinds, Yo-Yo grinds. It's like a mirror was hitting them!  
  
Then, Justice did something amazing. In an instant, black smoke surrounded Justice as he laughs, like nothing happened but a joke! Then, as the dust cleared, His eyes turned green and skin a bluish color. Justice then hit a ramp and hit his 1800. Like it was magic, spikes of paint speared towards Yo-Yo. Quickly maneuvering, he hit the same ramp and used the spikes as grinding poles, grinding and jumping near Justice.  
  
Justice was helpless in the air as Yo-Yo boosted toward him spraying him on his shirt.  
  
"I never want to see that top again! Old friend!"  
  
"Why? Because you can't do a 1800?"  
  
Yo-Yo was furious. He's right, he can't do an 1800! But then it hit him. He doesn't need to. His 1260 are his signature move, his pride of joy. So, that's what he did. And in about the 3 ¼ turn, he glowed white, his skates boosted in what seemed like his own newly enhanced soul, and he did a 2520 (7 turns)!  
  
Like Justice, Yo-Yo shot spikes of paint towards Justice, but Justice couldn't dodge it. He is in mid-air! He was doomed to the piercing paint ahead of them. The speed of the paint was so fast, his clothes got sliced off, causing him to be necked, Paint everywhere on his body, the cold of the scenery just making his defeat worsen.  
  
"Yo, Justice," says Yo-Yo, holding a paint can, making it glow white," You are guilty of attempted unrudiness! You are sentenced with life in a paint can!"  
  
As a last moment of boasting, Yo-Yo throws the can towards Justice, making it go 7 turns towards his forehead. As soon as it hit the target, Yo-Yo slammed it harder. The glow wrapped around Justice Then sucking him to his colorful jail cell.  
  
Yo-Yo came back to the Garage with his white hair, his skates filled with the smell of paint, and exhausted. It's sunset. He gave the can to Beat, which he sprayed it on the wall with Precious. Yo-Yo wanted to ride on the streets, but something's making him tired. So he slept, thinking about the fight with Justice. Then, something hit him. Before he went enhanced he thought he saw Cotton. Then he went to sleep. As the night came, the white off Pots and Yo-Yo's White glow and shining disposition left them as Cotton wakes up, Grabs her skates, and left  
  
(Well, that's Strike. I mean chapter three! R&R please! I hope I can finish the series with good reviews! This is probably going to be a discontinued series!) 


End file.
